Temper
by iluvmycorgi22
Summary: What happens when James pushes Lily a little too far? Turns out she has a few tricks up her sleeve. ONESHOT. My first fanfic so please be nice.


Temper

Lily POV:

I had just finished potions homework and my legs were starting to fall asleep so I decided to go for a quick run to get some feeling back into my limbs.

I stood up from my place in one of the comfy red chairs in the common room, grabbed my bag and walked over to the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.

Opening the door to the six year girl's room I padded over to my four poster bed and dropped my bag on the floor next to it. Leaning down to my trunk, I searched through my various school uniforms until I found my athletic shorts.

I pulled off my gray skirt and slid the purple Nike shorts on. I quickly pulled my jumper over my head and undid my white button down shirt. I looked back into my trunk and found my sports bra and yanked it into place.

Owwww I thought. I had forgotten how tight these things are.

I grabbed my black long sleeve running t-shirt and put that on. Once that was finished I pulled my long red hair back into a ponytail. Bending down once more I found a pair of ankle socks and pulled those onto my dainty feet. I stuck my hand down under my bed and picked up my running shoes, slipping them on and tying the laces into neat bows.

All ready to go, I bounded down the stairs into the common room. Just as I reached the bottom I saw the most annoying boys in the school or as they call themselves, The Marauders. Their antics drive me crazy and its not that I'm a stuck-up goody-goody as many like to believe, its just some of their pranks can be dangerous and really mean. The only one I can really tolerate or have a normal conversation with is Remus Lupin. By far the most irritating is James Potter who insists on asking me out despite the hundreds of times I've said no. A close second is Sirius Black who is Potter's partner in crime. The last member is an oddball of sorts, watery eyed little Peter Pettigrew who only inflates Potter's and Black's heads even more by gasping at their supposed feats.

Anyways as I attempted to walk by them unnoticed Black says loudly "Hey Prongs look who's here." Damn that boy I think and their stupid nicknames too. I freeze knowing what's gonna happen next…

Potter looks up and sees me, grinning broadly. "Hey Evans. Where are you going dressed like that?" I follow his gaze to my legs, revealed more than usually by the running shorts. "Not that its any of your business but I am going for a run." I replied. He stands up and begins to walk over to me. Oh no not good I think. "What all by yourself? The way you look now someone might try to snatch you away." he smirked.

I roll my eyes and snap "I can take care of my self." He takes a step closer and with a cocky smile asks "Really are you sure about that?" Before I can respond with a scathing comment he grabs my wrist and spins me around trapping me with his arms.

I'm so surprised I can't speak. Then I hear him whisper into my ear "It seems to me that even you can be caught by surprise". My voice returns as my blood boils with anger and embarrassment. "Let me go." I demand trying to keep some of my dignity. "What'll you do for me Evans? Hmmm What will you give me?" He slyly asks. With that comment my vision turns red with rage and I lash out instinctively.

My fingers dig into the tendons in his arm causing him to release me. I spin around and see him reaching towards me. With my brain on autopilot I bring my knee up and hit him in the crotch. He gasps in pain but still leans forward after me. Without any hesitation I grab his arm and use his momentum to flip him over my shoulder and turn around so I can pin his shoulders with my knees.

I look down into his hazel eyes and think how good looking they are. Shaking my head, What am I thinking he's a prat. I look up and everyone in the common room is staring at us. Black's jaw dropped and Remus is smothering his laughter with his book. I look back down at James no, Potter and see his face is in shock. Realizing I'm straddling his chest I scramble up and turn to leave for my delayed run. However, I stop when I hear Potter call my name "Evans where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I turn and let amusement show on my face. "Well every girl has a few tricks up her sleeve. Now you know I can take care of myself." I walk through the portrait hole feeling his gaze on me the entire time.

James POV:

I feel a new found respect for her as I watch her turn and walk away through the portrait hole. Sirius comes up behind me and says "Damn. I never thought she could do that." I stand up from the carpet and reply "Neither did I."


End file.
